Attack Oh-No Titans!
by Fireball Massacre
Summary: OCxLevi Dc's oc, Mags (aka Maggie), is recruited to the Survey Corps Special Operations Squad, led by Levi. For a few weeks, she has to learn this new advance for the 3-D Maneuver Equipment, and before she can fully learn, Titans appear. They start coming in storms, what for, they do not know. How will they survive attack after attack?


**(I own nothing but the plot. Dark Chrona owns Mags, or Maggie, though.)**

** . . . .**

A blood chilling screech echoed trough the night, causing Erwin Smith and Mike Zacharius to turn toward it. Some of Erwin's (awake) Survey Corps started to get antsy. Zacharius and Smith looked to each other and nodded. A Titan was close by, and by the smell of it, plus the distance of the shrill cry, it was nearing them.

Smith ordered his men to arise the others, if they were not awake yet. As everyone came to and got up, seemingly tired, but ready. "If it comes left, Levi you go for it. If it comes right, Zacharius you attack first... The others, on my signal. Don't go in charging, especially you Hange."

"Sir..?" Hange paused, and she did not continue.

"Is that clear?" Smith calmly looked at her. "Unless you want a full tutorial on how Titans eat."

Hange grew a little red and nodded. "On the signal."

A Titan, around 7 meters tall, burst through the trees. It had a very large head with a semi-quadrupedal, ape-like stance. It darted at the closest person, Hange. Hange was ripped out of the way by Moblit Berner.

Levi attacked it, fury in his eyes, since it had appeared from the left of the group. He aimed and fired the grappling hooks at the Titans neck, but it swatted it away and went to grab Levi. However, Zacharius was there to help him out of the way.

Levi backed up to escape another attack. He looked around at the trees as Smith stated, "Something is not right... It is far more intelligent than it should be."

Levi mumbled basically to himself. all the others of the Scout Regiment had been cued to kill the Titan. "All these big trees... And the Titan isn't near one of them..." His gaze narrowed in as the Titan stumbled into a large oak. Suddenly, Levi went for it, daring pass the bloody humans and at the hairy Titan. He tried to dodge the Titan's foot, but it hit him. Down he went.

Smith went at it as well, but fell back from it. The Titan was getting sluggish and lethargic all of a sudden. This had the Beast Titan all over it.

The Scout Regiment saw the Titan crash to the ground, with Levi standing atop of it. He jeered at it. The Titan started too become motionless.

. . . . .

A few months had passed, the Survey Corps Special Operations Squad was created, it gained a new recruit, and the new recruit was to be trained by Levi to start with. The new recruit had short brown hair with a dull color of brown for eyes.

Levi was talking to Smith. Smith asked. "How's she? Getting the hang of it?"

Levi gave a bored expression, turned to a sound of shattering dishes, and saw the new recruit tripping over it. He stated. "Not well at all. She doesn't seem to be getting it."

Smith waved over the recruit. "Mags, come over here." Before the recruit arrived within earshot, Smith added, "She'll get it, have patience. She's only been here for only a few weeks."

"A little too long, if you ask me," murmured Levi. He was hinting that she should be getting a little more than she did.

"What was that?" Smith questioned.

Levi turned a death look on Mags, but it disappeared.

Smith nodded to Mags. "How's the training with the new equipment?"

Mags felt compelled to say, 'What's it too you,' but decided on. "It's going." She shrugged. "Not too bad."

Smith nodded, sternly. "Well, see you when I come back. Keep trying." He gave a salute to Levi and left.

Levi turned to Mags. "Maggie, let's try it again, from the top. And at least try to get it right."

"I would if you didn't just yell and say what I did wrong." Mags looked at him in the eye.

Levi bit his lip and held back a hand. Instead, he stepped forward, towering over Mags. "I would hold your tongue more around me."

Mags started to cower down, but she forced a confident expression onto her face, even though she was a bit frightened. "Yes sir." Her dull eyes went to the ground, when doing so, Levi caught the golden specks in her eyes.

Levi went off, and Mags followed. Turning back to her, he started. "First aim, then fire. Once you get to the object, you may climb down or drop down from it. Try this tree." He patted a large tree about 15 feet away from Mags.

Mags did as she was told and when she fired, she shot toward the tree. Now the hard part, the sticking your feet in the right spot. Her feet hit the tree with a thud, and she stayed, momentarily until Oluo Bozado snorted. "About time she learned, I bet if I was in her position, I'd already know this down pat."

Mags rubbed her butt and stood, as Gunther Schultz told Oluo off. "Let her be, she's trying to focus." Gunther told him.

Petra Ral flashed a smile at Mags. "Almost there, Maggie."

"Thanks, Petra." Mags gave a weak smile. "However, it'll be easier if someone..." She stopped herself from accusing Oluo, rightfully though, of messing her up because Levi commanded them to be quiet.

"Everyone listen. Maggie did okay, but she doesn't need the distractions."

"I remember how you all had tried the 3-D Maneuver Equipment and then the newer design. No one is an expert as soon as they touch the new equipment." A voice stated bluntly, belonging to Eld Jinn.

Levi told the others to look around in groups, while Mags tried once more. Mags did it again, determined this time. She aimed, fired, and soared toward the tree. It was quickly approaching, making Mags eyes widened as she braced her feet. When she hit the tree, she blinked. It had not hurt, barely anything, (except for the sudden tingling through the balls of her feet).

"Now, all you do is drop to the ground or climb down." Levi's voice came from below her. The ground started to shake and a screech echoed. Levi calmly looked behind the tree Mags was still attached to. He saw a Titan. With each step, the Titan got closer and the ground shook more. "Now's the time to practice leaping off the tree. Let's go."

Mags clutched the tree, pretending she was about to push-off. She actually did, but her foot got caught on a vine. She started to grind her teeth and ripped off the vine, not thinking about herself being upside down or the ground below. She thought about it a little too late.

Fortunately, someone caught her. Mags raised a brow slightly at the person. It was Levi. He wasn't looking at her, but the advancing Titan, its head peeking over the hill nearby.

They both heard Ral's voice yell. "Watch out!"

Levi dropped Mags, who barely manged to keep herself on her feet. He ran toward the Titan with intense speed. Mags followed suit, even attacking the Titan at the same time. Levi went through the air to the other side of the Titan, which was a 7 meter class titan.

"Why isn't anyone using their blasted heads?!" Levi said to the group, who wasn't doing all that well.

Mags stood beside Levi. She cleared her throat. "Don't we still have a problem?" She gestured to the Titan that whirled around to face them.

Levi aimed and fired the grappling hooks at the Titan's neck. It hit. Levi shoved himself off the ground and went into the open air. He spun in the air one, two, three, times. He strikes downward, hitting and killing the Titan. Out of nowhere, someone blindsided him. He toppled over, off the Titan's falling body and shot to the ground.

Seeing the person would had hit him, he propped himself onto his hands and heels. "Maggie, why did you do that?"

"In case you needed help." Mags shifted her feet under herself and stood.

Ral rushed up to Levi. "Are you okay?"

Levi moved her aside and rose to his feet, ignoring her question. "Back to camp." He ordered, eyes on Mags, who gave a nervous smile. "As for you... Mags, you need to think things though." Everyone retreated to the camp, not wanting to get in the way and because orders.

Mags mumbled. "I was trying to."

"Not good enough, you are not even ready for a 3-6 meter Titan." He said this as he cleaned his bloody blades.

Mags sighed. "I could if I wanted to."

"Highly doubt that. Next time wait for a signal or I'll personally take you out myself."

"Oh taken down be the Great Levi, what a great accomplishment." She said with sarcasm dripping off her tongue.

Levi went to hit her, stopping inches away from her face. With a bored expression, he stated. "Consider yourself lucky this time." He left her there, standing and her blinking a bit.

After she regained her composer, she walked to the camp, trying to look unfazed. Everyone seemed to believe it, except Levi. Levi was ignoring her and eating. Since she passed his sitting position, his eyes narrowed a bit. Mags got her food and took a seat.

Once everyone finished their lunch, they went out to look for more Titans. Jinn and Bozado went east, while Ral and Schultz went south. Levi and Mags were to stay and make it easier for Mags to fight. Levi didn't want to stay, but didn't want any of his group to perish or get hurt.

"Try again Maggie, bank left then try an attack." Levi commanded.

Mags went left and did a roundhouse kick at Levi, connecting with his arm. Levi leaped back and his fist hit her face. She went sideways in the air, did a back-flip, and slid on the dirt beneath her feet. Before she could blink, Levi was there. To both Mags and Levi's surprise, Mags quickly ducked under Levi's arm, and he received an upper-cut to his jaw, making him stumble back.

Levi raised a hand to his jaw. Mags chuckled, uneasy. "Oops, guess you must have slipped up for a little while."

"Shh," Levi said, tilting his head and thinking. "On the contrary, I did not." That was as good as a compliment as Mags was going to get out of him. He added, "Try using the Vertical Maneuvering Equipment while you fight."

Mags hesitated and held down the lump that was rising in her throat. She wasn't too great at that type of combat yet. "Now?"

"No, the second Tuesday of next week. Yes, now, Maggie." Levi watched as Mags got ready and quickly dodged as she ran at him. He attached the grappling hooks onto the trees and soared to them. His feet hit the tree, and he kept going, only stopping when he heard Mags' grappling hooks hit the tree.

She looked apprehensive at first then quickly hid it. She hit the tree and tried to run along it, but slipped. Levi grabbed her arm and hoisted her up onto a tree branch. "You're really clumsy, even worse than Bozado." It didn't sound like his normal insults, but merely stating a fact.

Mags chuckled. "Yeah, I suppose so."

Levi let her go when her feet reached the branch. "Try again until you get it right." He leaped to another tree, waiting quite impatiently.

Mags saw his impatience and fiddled around to aim, took a quick shot, and held back a laugh; the hook went directly at Levi's head,making him duck and almost fall off the tiny branch he had been on. She tried again and accomplished it. She reached the branch and outstretched her hand to help him up onto the branch. "Ironic, now I'm helping you up."

Levi eventually got up, sitting on the branch. "Except, you fell because of your own stupid antics, and I fell, not because mine, but yours."

Mags sighed, plopping on the branch to sit. She rested her head in her hands, exhausted by the effort and events of the day. She stifled a yawn and rose up to her feet. "Let's get this right."

Levi looked at her. "You're persistent today." He stood and leaped to another nearby tree. "Go on then." Mags took aim. Then, she burst out laughing because of Levi's next comment. "Just don't try to hit me this time," he had said.

Mags nodded. "I'll try not to." She fired and was pulled toward the tree. When she did that, Levi raced ahead, across the tree and to the next. Mags followed and actually caught up with him. She ran along side him, air pushing out of her lungs as she panted a bit. She sent a fist at Levi's side, but missed and got his shoulder.

That made him slow down, then he sped back up. His leg swiped out and caught her foot. Mags stumbled, actually catching herself, and she tackled Levi. However, Levi had anticipated it and dodged it. He gave a blow from his elbow to Mags' back. He received a blow to his side from her elbow in return.

That hit made him almost grunt. Instead, he paused in his steps, allowing Mags to have time to whip around and run up to him. What he didn't expect was that she didn't try to hit him, but tackled him into the tree.

"I win!" Mags smiled faintly. Her victory was short lived, though. She ended up on her back from Levi hitting her down. She groaned lowly, sitting up. "What was that for? Only because I beat you, right?"

Levi stood over her. "Not quite, you let your guard down, never do that."

"I know not to do that, it wasn't like you were a Titan, Levi."

Levi's features grew dark. "Do not compare me to those pigs."

Mags got real quiet, positioning her hands at her sides and her legs over the side of the branch. After a few more moments of silence, they heard a snap and crash. She saw a Titan. The Titan, at least 17 meters in height, stared at her. It had a body structure and facial features that resemble a primate, had a massive chest, a small head, unusually slim arms, and hair like fur that covered most of its body.

Mags shuddered and snapped to her feet. She hid her frightful attitude by coughing. "Uh, we have company.."

Levi directed his attention to the Titan. "It's a Beast Titan, for your information." He stood slowly and stared at the Beast Titan.

Mags saw the Titan's gaze flicker to Levi then back to her. Levi darted forward, leaving Mags behind. Mags could of sworn she heard the Beast Titan say her name. Her heart raced and drummed in her chest. She took a step back, now her back pressing up against the tree trunk.

Levi dodged the Beast's attack and withdrew his blades. The Beast Titan went for him, pulled back to escape the blades, and dodged Levi's blades again. Levi glared. "You're the one responsible for the injuries obtained that night, weren't you?"

The Beast Titan gave him an audible response in the lines of "yes," which made Levi grow dark, and he mumbled under his breath something that couldn't be heard.

Mags sank to the branch, watching. As her heart rate returned to normal, it suddenly sped up. The tree she was on shook, and in the middle of the trunk started to fold inward. Mags, right where it had started to concave, jumped around to see another titan. This Titan was in the 8-14 meter Titan class. It was around 13 meters in its height, however it looked similar to a human, more than any other Titan.

The 13 Meter Titan crushed the tree, making Mags fall to the ground. She stared up at it, afraid, but not moving. She seemed calm on the outside. The 13 Meter Titan's hand went at her. Mags just stood there. She heard a low grumble, but didn't seem to care. She took a step back, escaping the Titan's hand. Again, it tried to grab her.

Levi heard a low grumble from the Beast Titan. "Don't eat her." It had said. Levi risked a quick glance back to see Mags in front of a 13 meter titan, defiantly it seemed (to him at least). He felt a sudden whoosh of wind, and he expected the Beast Titan to get him by some sort of way.

Instead, Levi saw the Beast Titan crash into the other, telling it not to do something. Mags stared at where the Titan had just been and turned her attention to them on the ground now. She felt something grab her by the arm and pulled her backwards. Mags went to hit it, noticing too late that it was Levi. Her fist hit his nose. She froze.

Levi held his nose with one hand, and Mags' arm with another. "You can't have a staring contest with a Titan, it won't end well." He let go of his nose and exhaled through it, slowly and painfully.

Mags asked. "What's with that Beast Titan?"

Levi stated. "I neither know nor care... All I know is that no one else is here, and you're starting to make me wonder about you."

Mags grinned falsely. "Don't worry, we can take them, and they can handle themselves."

"Sometimes."

. . . . .

Oluo grunted and grinned at Eld. "One down, two to go. I can beat you with a hand tied behind my back!" He took his eyes off the Titan in front of him, and he soon regretted it because he was flung backwards.

Jinn stepped between Bozado and the 12 meter titan. He activated the gas exhaustion, blinding that titan and a 7 meter one behind it. Jinn raced forward, moving on memory and sliced downward with his blades, hearing a screech. He had caught off the arm of the 12 meter titan, and then, he used the hooks to get himself up to the air. He landed on the titan and struck it. As that titan fell, he leaped to the other, and killing it. He reached the ground, turning to Bozado.

Bozado stood. "Yeah thanks, but I could have done it." He smirked confidently.

Jinn ignored him and led the way back to camp, seeing it destroyed. He then went toward the trees knocked down and commotion behind them.

"Let's go-" Bozado went to make a break for it, hesitated, and looked at Jinn.

Jinn stated. "We do not barge in, unless you were to commit suicide." He walked casually around the trees.

"What are those Titans doing?" Bozado breathed, capturing a glimpse of a Beast Titan and a 13 meter titan on the ground below it. The Beast Titan snapped his head up, staring at Bozado for not even a millisecond, and then, raised its foot. The foot collided with the other Titan's neck, crushing it instantly.

Bozado took a few steps back to look at Jinn. Jinn nodded. They had already been spotted; they might as well go for it. As they started to run at it, the Beast Titan saw and straightened. Bozado was suddenly stopped by Jinn, who gave a gesture to look right. When he did, he saw two people, and another two people coming up behind them.

Jinn and Bozado ran toward the four, and they ended up on the ground.

. . . . . .

Gunther and Petra leaped out of the way of a 10 meter Titan. A 3 meter and 5 meter titan dropped onto them. Gunther rolled sideways and sprang to his feet, while Petra dove the ground, sweeping the 3 Meter titan to its knees. A screech came from overhead, and a 8 meter titan appeared out of nowhere.

"We're not napping Petra! We're in the middle of a fight!" Schultz yelled to Ral as he shoved a Titan away.

Ral leaped to her feet and sliced down the 3 and 5 meter titan. She winced, but ducked under the 10 meter one. "Schultz, we need to work together! It'll get it over with faster."

Schultz dodged the 8 meter one. "... Follow my lead, then." He back-pedaled, sliced the closest titan's throat, while Ral darted pass him, cutting the Titan's neck again. As she gave the blow, Schultz delivered the last one. The 10 meter titan dropped, dead.

Ral frowned. Then gasped as the 8 meter titan's arm went for her. Instead of getting her, Schultz stepped in front of her. He was lifted toward the Titan's mouth. Nearly inches away, his eyes narrowed. "Now!"

Ral hesitated, but shot her grappling hooks and swung herself up to the Titan's face. She sliced the Titan's hand off and leaped off the nub backwards. "No one gets to eat anyone on the team! Not even you." She reached the ground, turning to the already standing Schultz.

Schultz and Ral both ran at the titan and shot the hooks at surrounding trees. Ral rushed left; Schultz soared right. The Titan grew confused and jumped from side to side, trying to obtain the humans. As it did that, Ral and Schultz ran along the arms, up to the neck. Then killed it.

It fell, so did they, but more graceful, since they weren't dead. Ral said. "Where's the others? Do you think they're okay?"

Schultz sternly said. "First we need to check out where that sound is coming from."

Ral then heard it. It was a grunting and screeching titan. "Right." She nodded, and they tore down to it. Ral stopped in her tracks. "Hey look, Levi and Mags. They're okay." She got extremely glad, however frowned at what she saw.

Levi had Mags by the elbow, and they seemed to be talking. Then there was the Beast Titian standing over a 13 Meter Titan, that puzzled Ral. Schultz and Ral decided to accompany Levi and Mags. Soon they saw two figures come tearing down at them. Without even thinking, they hit the people, blinking soon after.

Ral knelt down. "Sorry Oluo, Eld. I truly didn't mean it!"

Jinn and Bozado were off the ground in a matter of seconds, with Bozado's groans and Jinn's rubbing of his head.

Levi let go of Mags and went over. "What happened?"

"A bit of a misunderstanding..." Ral started, adding, "We didn't mean to."

Levi gave a brisk nod, uncaring now. What he cared about was their mess of clothes. "What has happened to your blasted clothes? They're filthy!" Everyone looked down to see mud, dust, blood, and rips all over their clothes. Levi looked bored again. "You must clean them at once."

Mags crossed her arms. "You might want to wait for that." She was turned the opposite way as Levi was, but the same way everyone else was.

"Why?" Levi turned to see the Beast Titan staring at them. "After then." They others rushed to attack, only to get knocked unconscious. Levi growled, and he ran directly at it. He dodged the first three attacks of the Titan and slid under the fourth. He brought up his blades to protect himself. However, the Titan had expected that and one of its hands hit Levi backwards, to where Mags had been standing.

He slid on his knees and slowly stood. "Let's see how that training has done for you, Maggie."

"What," Mags questioned softly. "B-but if you can't beat it-"

"I didn't say that. I just want to see how you'd handle this situation." Levi stated, shoulders sagging a bit. "Plus, it's time for you to show your worthiness."

Mags sucked in a breath. "I... I can't." She murmured.

"Why not?" Levi looked at her.

"Honestly... I'm not courageous. I'm-"

Levi cut her off. "I know." His eyes stared at hers. "You can do this, if you put your mind to it, trust me Maggie."

Mags hesitated, shuddering. "I... I..."

Out of nowhere, the Beast Titan picked up Levi and tossed him aside. It reached for Mags and said. "You have something worth taking."

"Huh?" Mags froze. "What do you mean?" She watched Levi crash into a tree and crumble to the ground.

"Your brain has something great about it." His hand went to wrap around her.

Mags leaped back out of his reach. "My brain? It's healthy and normal-"

"No it has a yet unseen potential."

Mags glared as it tried to grab her again. "You can't use me, if that's what you want. You can't just expect me to come with you without a fight after what you did." She aimed and fired at a nearby tree. As the Beast Titan saw this, it positioned itself in her way. She shot another hook in the opposite direction.

The Titan went that way. As Mags soared at it, she started to get frightened. She got closer and closer, clenching her eyes shut. All she saw was Levi, Ral, Schultz, Jinn, Bozado, and everyone else hurt. They, motionless, on the ground. Her eyes snapped open to reveal a wavering glare. It held the Titan's eyes.

It stared back, at the golden specks that burned in her dull brown eyes. "Come-"

"Never." She mumbled. Suddenly, she leaned back and went to the ground. She drew her blades along the Titan's legs, making it go to its knees. Quickly, she shot up at a really tall tree, over the Titan. She soared over it, and at the greatest height, she let herself fall.

She spun in the air a few times to get the perfect angle. Let's hope it does move. She pointed her blades at the neck and closed her eyes. She expected it to slice through, however, the Titan grabbed her. She blinked, stuttering. "I w-was so-so close."

The titan held her in one hand, gently, but not enough to let Mags get free. "Your brain has a great unknown technology. You can not be eaten for just sport."

Mags squirmed. "C'mon, let go, would you!" She pushed with all her might. "Hey you over-sized ape crap, you better let me go." The Titan ignored her, and it walked away. Mags froze. It was nearly impossible to escape this hold. She may just be out of options. No, she refused to accept that. Even if it were true, she wouldn't stop.

The Beast Titan suddenly howled, and Mags went hurdling to the ground. She bit down her squeak, and she ripped the fingers off her. She touched the dirt, knees and hands first.

Levi slashed at the Titan, backed up, and took a quick leap at its side. The Titan grunted and stumbled, enough for Levi to hit it again to the ground. Levi had hatred in his eyes. He stabbed the side of the Titan's neck. There was an awful sound when the blade was pulled back out. Levi leaned down, too far for Mags to hear, and said something, which made the Titan lurch to its feet and go after Levi.

Levi squared his feet and growled. "You won't achieve anything, worthless scum!" He dipped under the Titan's one arm, even under the Titan's body. On the other side, he stopped and gripped his shoulder. Red suddenly gushed from it. Levi, before he could do anything, was hit into a nearby tree. Levi stood against the tree, eyes close, serious expression, and swords touching the ground. His eyes opened slowly; the Titan had its arm right at his stomach. When he looked like he was about to attack, his eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he went limp.

Mags glared, shot a hook at the Titan's neck. She went right at it, no need for fancy moves when there's closer ones. The Beast Titan dropped Levi and tried to reach for Mags, even though she was already at its neck. She raised up the blades, yelled, "Don't move!", and drove the blades in hard.

It was moments before anything happened, but it quickly happened. As fast as lightning, the Titan collided with the ground, smashing it as it did, and Mags could only watch as the ground came up to meet her. Debris smacked her face, and she felt a trickle of something all the way down her face. Then, she lunged forward, off the Titan, and toward the ground.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Levi stand. Levi was there, under her, and caught her. Mags blinked at Levi.

Levi looked her over. "Good, you've minor injuries." He hugged her tight, unexpectedly. "I'm so glad you're okay, Mags" He whispered.

Mags coughed, and after being set on her feet, stared at Levi. She was astonished. Then, she heard cheering from some of her team. Levi went back to the bored emotion he often favored and crossed his arms.

Ral and Bozado hugged her as a congratulations, while Jinn and Schultz nodded their approval. Mags smiled a bit. Then it disappeared as she noticed their injuries. Levi had been right, she had minor injuries compared to them. She sighed a bit.

Ral smiled sweetly, noticing Mags' gaze at their injuries. "They'll heal up Maggie, don't worry. We'll make it." She paused, sucking in a quiet breath. "A few broken ribs aren't anything. What you did was amazing, though!"

Mags nodded. "Thank you." She turned to Levi, who returned her gaze.

Levi's eyes drifted off hers to scan the others. "Everyone back to camp. Get cleaned up, and ready. We're going to have dinner."

Mags went a few steps, slipped on a twig, and fell. She stood up with Ral giggling and Bozado chuckling.

"You'd think she could walk a few steps without falling after that." Bozado grinned; he wasn't exactly picking on her, but was a little bit.

Levi gruffly said. "Back to camp, you all stink, Now. Leave her alone too, Bozado." Bozado nodded stiffly and went ahead.

After they were cleaned and they stared to eat, it wasn't too bad of a night. Mags ate slowly, through her bandaged face, only a few bandages were needed for the big ones, and only one needed a few stitches. Bozado sat next to her and offered her some ice, which she declined nicely.

Levi came into the eating place, which had make-shift tables set up, and he sat in between Mags and Bozado. Bozado made a face. "Hey!"

Levi shoved him over more. "Quit your whining or I'll give you something to whine about." He stated roughly. His one shoulder throbbed, but he ignored the pain. He turned to Mags and looked at her one cut that had needed stitches. Levi then turned back to the table and put some food onto an empty plate.

"How's your shoulder?" Mags asked in the awkward silence, shifting in her seat and setting her hands upon the seat.

Levi rolled his shoulders and winced, barely noticeable if you hadn't been looking for it. "It'll get better." He put one hand on the wooden bench beneath them to steady himself, but accidentally got Mags' hands. He quickly placed them back on the table.

Mags did the same with her hands. When Levi was about to speak, a shrill screech echoed through the night. There was either groans or gasps, or silence from the team members from hearing that Titan screech. They would never end.

The ground started to shake; it was almost an earthquake feeling. The Scouts all knew that it meant trouble, and there was more than one.


End file.
